The Missing Sense
by Vampiregirl811
Summary: Edward and Kim are both dying from not being able to see eachother. When they both finally do, how are they going to make things work out? Will there be a way from them to live together even if he is immortal? Can he ever find his missing sense?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I am not sure how this will turn out. I'm actually quite scared. I just want to put it out there that I am winging this whole thing. **

**By the way, I just saw the movie for the first time a few days ago (yes, eleven years later…) and when the credits played I was like, "No no. No no. No no," Then laughed all the way up the stairs and started said, "There has GOT to be some good fics on this!" and there was :) Then—I decided to write one myself. And here we are :)**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I may change or add some facts. Nothing big, just small stuff…for example I have always wondered how Eddy goes to the bathroom. Or if he goes at all o_O There's a though for the day :) So if I added stuff, just know I put it there because to the best of my knowledge I had no idea what the movie said. Or what Wikipedia said…**

**Enjoy, reviews are lovely and make me smile. Mean ones make me laugh :P. Hope you all like this :)**

Have you ever had a feeling of sheer loneliness? Probably not—unless you are Edward… or live alone and don't associate with any other humans under any circumstance because they think you are dead.

Thought so.

The word "lonely" is so overused. It means nothing now. Absolutely nothing. When all your friends are on vacation and you are stuck home you may think you are "lonely". Of course you're not though, because one day you will see your friends again—or whoever has left for a short period of time.

Speaking of time—people think loneliness is measured with time. But is it? What if the love of your life: husband, wife, partner, etc died. What if he or she was the last person on Earth who cared about you? You would feel lonely, right? Yes! You would! But tell me this—are you lonely just for that moment, or all that time?

Now, you may be thinking to yourself _This __extremely hot chick__ whom is writing this is contradicting herself! She said loneliness isn't measured with time, yet in the example she gave us, it was time that expressed loneliness! _Or something along those lines.

Again, you are wrong (except if you were agreeing with me the whole time). Loneliness is still indeed not measured with time. Would feel lonely if you phone died? What if it (the phone) was the only thing that cared about you? Well, two things. You wouldn't feel lonely if your phone died. You would put it back in the charger and it would reload and before you know it, it has a full charge and is ready to be used.

Secondly, the phone doesn't care about you. Does it care whether you accidently send a text message to your grandmother instead of your girlfriend/boyfriend about the excruciating details of your last night affair? Didn't think so.

If you haven't caught on yet, let me say a few more things before I start this sad story. Time is merciless. Time doesn't care. If time cared about you, then you would stay young forever, would you not? So tell me this—when you are lonely, truly lonely, is it that amount of time that is spent away from the person, or is it simply the fact that that person is gone, and you will never have, him or her ever again, no matter what time says to you.

To make this a bit simpler for some of you I will tell it to you like this—You experience true loneliness when time has no effect on your emotion. You experience it when you feel no worse nor better than you did the day they left or a hundred years late.

For feeling loneliness is when you realize that that person you love will never return. And you will feel the same forever and ever, and nothing will change that unless that person comes back. But, at that time, you believe with all of your heart that that person will never come back to you.

*****Edward's POV*****

**Day 359.**

He sat out the window, like he did most days when it rained. Even though it mattered not to him whether he rusted or not, he told himself that more pain wouldn't help. But he knew in his heart that nothing could cause him more pain then what he was feeling.

From his rooftop he could see her. He could see her strawberry blonde hair that he would love to touch. He could see her beautiful face that gave him goose bumps every time he saw her. However, she didn't seem like herself. He didn't that usual skip in her step. She looked…almost as sad as he did. The selfish part of him wanted to believe that it was because she missed him.

But he couldn't but laugh humorlessly. Who could love someone like him? A monster. That man was right. Everything he touched he destroyed. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise by making art, he would mess it up by hurting someone.

Anyway, it has been around a year now that since the incident. While he was grateful that Kim had lied to save him, he would have rather died then have to live through this pain. He hated himself for thinking like that. She saved him, and he was wishing she didn't. No wonder she hasn't come back.

He shook his head and walked away from the window onto his mattress. He was fooling himself, thinking that she would come back. He laughed humorlessly as he thought of what happened after the incident:

The next morning he got up early and stared out the window, waiting for a familiar figure to be running through his gardens and into his home. When the sun turned into the moon that same say, he still went to bed with a smile on his face, telling himself that it was too soon to come back without there being any suspicions. He told himself this for a few months.

He stood up from his mattress fuming. Not at her. Of course. Just at himself. At himself for being so weak. He was mad at his creator, for not making him hands. How hard was it to make arms for me? He built me a whole freaking body, would a few hours added to years and years of hard, dedicated work really make a difference?

Then he felt miserable again for being ungrateful. Without his creator, he would have never been made. He would never have met Kim. Kim. Just the thought of her made his heart skip a beat. How he missed her. "Missed" doesn't describe how he felt. He wanted her _badly_.

He wanted to hold her, touch her, _feel_ her. But he didn't have her. Not even hands. He would rather have gone without feet than hands. _I might regret that though, _he thought.

His nose itched, and he ignored it. He was used to ignoring pain. Except the pain he felt when he lost Kim. Every day it felt the same; the pain never grew nor worsened. Many nights he would cry. He didn't know how to stop the tears. He had no fingers to wipe them away.

He turned his head so he could watch the sun set through his window. When the sun became leveled with his eyes, he closed them to block off the glare. He still felt the pain. This was the only pain he enjoyed. This told him that he was still alive.

**Day 360**

He woke up and immediately went to a wall with his pen. He made a tick mark and counted them all as usual. 360. He sighed as a tear slipped down his eyes. She wasn't coming for him. Why would she?

He so desperately wanted to grab something and throw it at a wall, but he could. Both physically, and mentally.

He knew that he actually couldn't pick something up in the first place, but he knew that the house would crumple on top of him. Maybe that wouldn't be all too bad. Again he felt disgusted with himself for being ungrateful yet again. He didn't want to waste his life that had been so kindly handed to him, but what could he do.

He had nothing to live for.

He sat back on his mattress with his hands on his side. He so desperately wanted to kill himself, but where would he go? He had no soul. Would he go to hell?

To him, there was nothing worse than what he was feeling. Including Hell.

**Day 360**

"Hello, sir how may I help you?" Kim asked politely with a forced smile to a man sitting at one of the booths.

"Double cheeseburger, no pickles," And with that he tossed the menu into her arms. She sneered at him as she wrote down his order.

"Anything else, sir?" She asked in fake politeness.

"Does it look like I want anything?"

She glared at his with no expression this time, and he glared back. He growled and looked away a few intense moments later, and she walked away with a smirk. _I win. _She though.

She told the chefs my darling customer ordered and headed over to the crowded bar on the other side of the restaurant.

"Can I help you?" She said loudly, as the music was playing to loud.

A handsome, dark haired man with a cowboy hat turned to face her. He had a charming smile and looked like a nice guy, "Yes, please, ma'am," He replied and looked into her chocolate brown eyes with his bright green, "How about a glass of water?"

She nodded and filled up a glass of water and pushed it across the table to him.

"Say young lady!" He called as she turned away, "How about I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Dinner? She hadn't gone on a date since… well not since her ex-boyfriend, but more importantly….

"How about I give you my number, and you call me if you feel up to it at seven?" He suggested in a kind voice.

"Sure," I said before thinking, "Of course. What is your name?"

"Jones," He replied smiling, "Edward Jones. And you name is…?"

_Edward_. My God did it have to be _Edward_? Of all the names to choose from, why _Edward_? She could feel her face pale as she swayed on the spot.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, looking a bit reluctant about asking her out.

"I'm not sure," She gasped and felt her forehead, "I just need to leave,"

She headed out of the restaurant after telling her kind, yet strict boss that she needed to take the day off. He grumbled, but sensed her urgency and let her go. She ran away from the restaurant and hoped on her bike and started riding around without thinking.

Edward…Edward…Edward…

She missed him so badly. So badly it hurt. She couldn't sleep on the water bed because of the memories. She could look at most gardening with feeling like bawling. It was pretty sad.

She felt a tear slip down her eye as a picture of Edward's smiling face feel into her mind again. His sweet, kind, innocent, loving face that she knew would never even think about hurting someone.

She so desperately wanted to see him, but what could she do? How would he react? Would he take her in his arms (no pun intended)? Would he cast her away? Would he have no feelings toward her? Did he _ever_ have feelings toward her?

She felt more tears escape down her face.

_Well, if he did have feelings for me, they were most definitely gone. How he could he love me for leaving him, then never showing up? If someone did that to me I would never be able to forgive them. If they broke my heart—I would be pissed. _She thought.

She screeched to a halt when she reached the edge of where his infamous mansion laid. She sniffed loudly, wondering if he could see her. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. She loved every part of him. She wanted to tell him that if she could have one wish, it was for him to forgive her.

With one last glance, she turned her bike around and headed home. She knew what she had to do to set things straight—or at least try—with her conscience. She couldn't handle it.

She felt a smirk cross her face as she rode home.

*****KB&EP*** (A/N: I'm making his last name Prince :P)**

**Day 361**

She rode her bike down towards the dark forest leading up her love's mansion. It was around 11 a.m. on a Saturday morning. Kim had left a note on the kitchen table saying she was going to be out and about shopping and stuff, and that she would be back when she was all done. She usually did stuff like that, so luckily it wasn't a surprise to her mom that she would be shopping, or going to see a movie, or whatever. She pulled the coat closer. It was mid December.

She hid her bike behind a tree and some bushes and started her ascent up the mountain-like hill. When she got deeper and deeper in the forestry hill, she noticed the bushes became more and more shaped. She smiled.

Finally she came to the front of the mansion, and her face lit up. Like it was before, the bushes were trimmed to perfection as whatever they were supposed to symbolize. Her smile faded as she looked up at the gloomy, mysterious mansion. What was she going to do? Wait for him to come out?

With a deep breath, she mustered all of the courage she could and headed into the house. A shadow slipped away in the house that was unseen by Kim.

She reached the attic area of the house and looked around. No sign of him.

"Edward?" She asked in a small, voice. The settling noises the house made unnerved her a bit. Was he gone? Did he move away? It didn't seem like it.

Then it hit her. Did he not want to come out? A tear slipped from her eye, then more came out until she was on the floor sobbing. Her Edward. Her Edward was gone. He didn't want to see her. She couldn't blame him either.

She gasped for breath and continued crying on the floor_. I'm pathetic_, she thought to herself, _no wonder he doesn't want to be with me._

She was crunched in a ball and coughed from the dust that she inhaled. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't move.

"Kim?" Came a voice from the darkness.

**Edward: I thought this was under the category "Adventure"…**

**Me: PATIENCE!**

**Kim: So…there will be adventure?**

**Me: You'll see **wink****

**Edward: Well that adventure better be about me getting hands…**

**Me: HEY! SPOLIER ALERT!**

**Edward: What? Everyone reading this knows what's going to happen.**

**Kim: The whole point is for them to find out just how they did it….So how did we do it?**

**Me: PATIENCE!**

**Edward: You better update soon. I'll unsubscribe to this…**

**Me: Really? Your own story?**

**Kim: He won't. He's just trying to push your buttons.**

**Me: Wouldn't that hurt…?**

**Edward: That cut me deep.**

**Kim: **laughs** PUN!**

**~~Review so I update! We don't want Edward to unsubscribe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I know this isn't the most popular fic, but if you have friends then tell them to read and review this! Thanks :)**

**And here we go with Chapter two :) :) Btw, this story is taking place in 1974. Just putting that out there :)**

"Kim?" he asked, hidden in the shadows of the attic.

Kim stopped shivering and sobbing and bolted up. After a moment she stuttered, "Who's there?" in a shaky, quivering voice.

He walked out of the shadows and Kim gasped. He was wearing his usual leather jacket but his face was paler than she remembered and his hair seemed even more untidy then it did around a year ago.

"Ed-Edward?" She stuttered.

"Of course," He said in his usual soft, thoughtful voice, "Who else,"

Kim sprung up and ran into his arms. He was so shocked, but luckily he had fast enough reflexes to spread his arms so his scissor hands wouldn't impale Kim. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around her, giving her plenty of time and space to move if she felt uncomfortable—without being stabbed.

When he felt something wet run down his neck, he asked softly, "Why are your crying?"

"I-I thought you would be furious with me," She stuttered, "I th-thought you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. You know, for not coming—coming sooner," She sniffled and more tears fell from her glazy, light brown eyes.

He however, was confused, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't come back," She held him tighter and continued sobbing, "I didn't know if you wanted me to. I was scared,"

"Scared," He repeated sadly. Of course. His hands.

"Not like that," She said and held his face with her hands, "I was scared you didn't want me to come back. I thought you didn't like me," With that last phrase she dropped her head and tears fell from her eyes again.

He didn't know what to do. He had no hands to wipe her tears away. So he leaned in a kissed them away instead.

Kim gasped in surprise but didn't cringe away.

"Why wouldn't I love you, Kim? I thought I made it…pretty obvious," He blushed at this, making Kim giggle slightly.

When she regained her composure she replied, "I guess I can't read signs very well. I'm sorry for leaving you,"

"If you stayed they would have killed me,"

She looked up into his medium-dark brown eyes and slowly said, "But I didn't come back afterwards,"

He smiled ever so slightly and replied, "It seems like you are _trying_ to get yourself in trouble,"

She smiled back and replied sadly, "You don't know how terrible I feel for leaving. Or rather, not coming back,"

He bit his lip and though hard about what to say. He wanted to tell her that he was in pain (a lot of if)—but that would be mean, and downright rude. He wanted to tell her that all her ever wanted was her. So decided to say, "All that matters is that you are here now,"

She smiled half-heartedly and replied, "I still feel like scum,"

He cocked his head to the side and replied, "Scum?"

Kim giggled at his innocence, and he blushed. She continued to laugh lightly as she stroked his now bright pink cheek, "It means… dirt,"

"Why would you call yourself 'dirt'?"

She smirked and said, "You usually call someone scum when you don't like them because they are mean,"

He paused for a moment then asked, "Is it an insult, then?"

"Yes," She replied giggling.

He paused another moment then asked, "So…would you say that you bury someone in scum when they die?"

She raised an eyebrow then laughed again. He looked confused, which only made the situation all the more funny.

""Scum' is like a word you use when you don't like someone. Not a word found in daily conversation," She added poking his nose with her index finger.

He smiled and said, "So children don't go outside and play in the grass and scum?"

"No—well technically yes, but you wouldn't call it that,"

"I hate English,"

"Do you know any other languages?" She inquired.

"Unos pocos. Hablo inglés lo mejor. También hablo Español, Francés, y un poco de ruso,"

"Wow," She replied, "So you speak English, Spanish, French, and …. Russian did you say?"

He nodded, "I had a lot of free time a few decades ago. When my inventor was still alive,"

"I'm sorry," She said with genuine sympathy.

"It's fine. It's been a while so I've gotten… _used_ to it you could say,"

She paused, wanting to ask something, but feared the answer. She took a deep breath, then replied, "How—how old are you, Edward?"

He looked away from her eyes, at the ground. He didn't really want to say, but he loved her and she deserved to know, "I was…well…actually I'm not finished yet, you I haven't really been 'born' you could say. But the first say I remember being alive was the 24th of August in… 1899," He dropped his head to the floor

She quickly did the math in her head. Around 74, 75. Oh my God. With her index and middle fingers she lifted his chin and made him look into her eyes.

"I don't care," She said. She was 19. He wasn't technically being a pedo. I wasn't going to even _bring_ that word up.

"Well, I guess you would have minded if I looked 75," He laughed lightly.

She smiled at him, then asked, "Why…why don't you _age_?"

His smile faded as he replied, "I'm not sure. I was never able to read any of his books that basically tell me how I was made and what I can do,"

"Why?" she asked, then regretted it and covered, "I'm sorry I—"

"It's okay," He said with a small smile.

There was a pause. Both had something to say, but didn't know how to say it. Kim wanted to ask if she could see the books, but she didn't want it to seem like all she was interested or cared about was in finding a way for him to have hands-that's not what she cared about. She wasn't even sure if that was possible! His inventor was dead, there was no way for him to get hands. Edward, on the other hand (no pun intended), want to ask her if she would read the books to him, but he was afraid of her reaction.

Kim was the first to speak, "Would—would you like me to read you the books?"

His eyes found hers and said, "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," She replied, relieved he wasn't offended, "I just…didn't want to offend you,"

"How would you offend me?" He asked in his sweet, innocent voice.

She just shook her head and replied, "Nothing, never mind,"

He took a step back and asked in a very gentlemen-like way, "Would you like to see them now? And maybe some of his other inventions?"

Her face glowed with curiosity and anticipation. Maybe there was a way for him to have hands. But she told herself that he was perfect just the way he was—with or without hands.

She fell in love with him because of his personality, and his scissors had nothing to do with it. Sure it was difficult, but she still loved him. So as he led her to the room that just may give them the secret to helping him find his missing sense, she promised herself that if her thinking of him getting hands was just a fantasy, she would still love him.

Something in her heart told her not to pursue this, but the taste and temptation of adventure lured her into the room that must have been abandoned for 50 years. She said a quick prayer, then opened the tall, double doors.

*****EP*KB*****

Kim gasped as she stepped inside the enormous room. Countless machines and desks covered every wall, corner, and most of the ground. It seemed like only the ceiling was left untouched. She walked up to the closest machine that looked like a refrigerator, but had 4 arms sticking out of one side.

"What's this one do?" Kim asked Edward who was right behind her.

"Automatic Tooth Brusher," He replied. He stepped up to hit and hit a faded red button with one end of his scissors.

The machine sprung to life and as lights turned on and the arms started waving frantically as if trying to grasp something. Edward pointed to a table and said, "Take that toothbrush and put in the hand,"

Kim raced to the table and did what she was told. As soon as the machine's arm grasped the toothbrush, it's arm moved to the front of the machine. Next, a small opening in the middle that Kim didn't notice until now opened and a bottle of old-fashioned toothpaste came out of it.

Another arm sprung to life and reached out to grab the bottle, then squeezed gently so it poured onto the toothbrush. The opening closed and the second hand moved back to its side. The arm holding the toothbrush now with toothpaste turned its hand-like piece of metal and to toothbrush was now facing up. Slowly, the hand moved up and down as if brushing an imaginary person's teeth.

"That's so cool," Kim said and stared at the hand holding the toothbrush, "But I think using your hands is simpler,"

Edward gave a small smile and lifted up his scissor-hands. Then it clicked.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Edward," She said her eyes wide from her slip of mouth. That was the second time she said something like that.

"It's alright," He replied turning away, "Want to continue looking at the machines?"

"Sure!" I replied, happy that he forgave me for slipping up again.

So for the majority of the day we continued looking at the different machines. They were so fascinating! The inventor really was a genius. There were machines that that did laundry (not a laundry machine, but completely different! It took up almost a quarter of the room. And the room was HUGE mind you), made cookies, shined your shoes, massaged your shoulders, and countless others.

But the best one by far was the one that carried you around the room. You would sit in a chair that was attached to the machine, and it would slowly move you around the room going up and over, under, to the side, or _through_ the machines. It was slow enough so that you could mess with some of the quicker machines, but fast enough that it felt like you were on a ride. You could change the speed if you just wanted to sit and have a slow ride, or if you wanted to move fast and quick.

Edward seemed pleased that I was enjoying myself—and I was. It was around 1:45 when we both ended up toward the farthest part of the room. It was just a wall. When I went to question Edward, he pushed a button that was nearly invisible to be on the ceiling, and the wall started turning. But it wasn't just the wall; it was part of the floor, too!

Remember in cartoon movies when someone pushed a wall and it would spin around? Well, it was almost exactly like that, only you pressed a button. When the wall halted and we were in a completely different room, the lights flickered off.

"Edward?" I asked, fear evident in my voice.

"Don't worry," He called from what seemed like a few hundred feet away. My body froze in fear. I couldn't see anything. The cold air made goose pimples run up and down my body in waves as I waited for Edward to do something.

Finally, the lights flickered on, and Edward was near the center of the room. I took this time to look around the room as I spun in a circle.

Books. There were books everywhere. On the walls, on the tables, on the floor, even papers hung from the 11 foot ceilings. I wandered around the room in awe, feeling the books' spines along my fingers and taking in the scent of paper and spilled ink. It smelled…oddly nice. A few feet away from Edward was a red velvet chair.

On the chair was a thick, navy blue book labeled, called _Experiment #3._

"Experiment #4?" She asked

"There were other designs for… someone like me," He started, looking away, "I was the fourth one to come out..._alive_ you could say. My creator decided to abandon the experiments, because there were too many faults,"

"Like what," She asked, desperately wanting to look through the book.

"Well, for the first one when it was time to insert the blood, it kept seeping out of its eyes. The second's problem was that the nose wouldn't fit properly on. My creator thought that without a nose it would cause a… distraction to humans," He smirked at this, "The third's problem was that every time it went to move its head to the left, it would fall out and the blood would spill out. That was a major inconvenience to my creator, so the third was destroyed as well,"

She paused, and looked at Edward with a confused look. Tentatively she asked, "If the second was…destroyed because it's problem would be a distraction, then….why didn't he destroy you because you have…scissors?"

Edward smiled and replied, "I'm not finished yet. I've made it farther than any of the other experiments. You can't start making a…human-robot from feet to head. You have to start with the inside, the work your way out. Hands were the last thing to replaced,"

"So…why don't you have hands?"

"My creator died before he could finish me. He was showing me the hands when his heart failed and he fell, breaking my hands. Well, they slid into my scissors and they were broken,"

There was a silence. That must have been…terrible. Having the only person you know die—he also happens to be the only person who knows how to complete him!—he must have been so lonely.

"Edward I'm so… so sorry," She didn't know where to begin, but apologizing seemed right at the moment.

"What are you apologizing, you didn't do anything?"

"I just…feel bad,"

"It's unfortunate that feeling bad doesn't help the problem," He said with a bit of venom in it, "Ever since your mom took me into your home, people either are disgusted by me, hate me, or feel bad for me. All except you,"

Edward looked into her eyes and she blushed and looked away after a few moments. She headed over to the book and looked into his eyes for permission. He nodded.

She took a deep breath and flipped to the first page of the book.

**Me: He he he Cliffie.**

**Edward: Jerk.**

**Kim: Stop being OOC.**

**Me: I like OOC. He's more like Johnny Depp.**

**Edward: Who?**

**Kim and I: Never mind.**

**Me: So you guys will review right?**

**Edward: Of course. I want to see what happens.**

**Me: Honestly, I ended it here because I didn't know what to put in that mysterious book o.0**

**Kim: Cheapo**

**Me: What do you want? Did you want me to keep you waiting any longer?**

**Kim: No but—**

**Edward: Just be patient, love**

**Kim: Don't tell me what to do!**

**Edward: Yes, Ma'am.**

*****Review please :) Kim and Eddy are P: P:*****

**Also, don't yell at me if there are mistakes. Not Beta'd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for long break. Had to focus on school for a while. But don't worry, in my free time I was able to plan ahead and think. For example, I found a song that represents this couple!**

**HA! You expected me to tell you, didn't you? Sorry, you gotta wait. I know. I'm mean. Forgive me. Hahaha.**

**I own nothing. R&R. if you wanna flame (or whatever) go on ahead. I'll probably laugh, but still. :)**

~~~Previously on Missing Sense~~~

"_It's unfortunate that feeling bad doesn't help the problem," He said with a bit of venom in it, "Ever since your mom took me into your home, people either are disgusted by me, hate me, or feel bad for me. All except you,"_

_Edward looked into her eyes and she blushed and looked away after a few moments. She headed over to the book and looked into his eyes for permission. He nodded._

_She took a deep breath and flipped to the first page of the book._

Skimming through the pages. Not processing everything she reads. Curiosity forces her to flip through pages before she can read everything. Seeing scraps of metal being turned into a…human before her very eyes.

She looks up at his scarred, pale white face. It seems he is waiting for her reaction.

She looks back down at the book, her eyes narrowing as she reads more closely at the fine print. It was scribbled in messy cursive—b arely legible. She could barely read the words on the page, and she was scared that…

_That what?_ She thought. _That you can never get him hands? Is that all you want? Are you that selfish?_

A rush of guilt overwhelmed her. Could she not love him without hands? Glancing up at his face before continuing to read. She got restless and skipped more than one page. In her anger, she flipped the page roughly to the back. She could love him without hands, but he needs hands to live. _I'm doing this for him, not me,_ she told herself although not convincing herself at all.

Before closing the book in frustration, her eye caught fine, neater handwriting on the last page. Squinting to read the small print, she gasped at the words.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Who is Mr. White?"

"Mr. White?" He repeated. She could have smacked him.

"Yes,"

His eyes closed and his lips pursed in concentration. She couldn't help but find that face nothing short of adorable.

"I remember…My creator…mentioning his name…a few days before he gave me hands…well before they broke," He whispered.

"Excuse me?" She said immediately glancing up at Edward's face.

He cocked his head to the side, "I'm sorry. I must not have told you. Many, many years ago, my creator made hands for me. But right before he went to put them on me, he had a….heart attack I believe it was,"

She was overcome with sympathy, "Oh, Edward!" She cried and hugged his slim body. At the moment, she didn't care about the fact that his only chance to be "normal" was gone by his fake hands breaking. She just realized that the only person who cared about him died, leaving him all alone.

I don't know how he was able to survive for so long on his own.

"How…how did you survive for so long?" she stuttered out.

He looked away and replied, "Well, it was very lonely, but I was preoccupied. I loved to garden outside, and I lived off of cookies,"

"Cookies?"

He looked at her with a slight smile saying, "Yes. They are very delicious. I only need a few to survive on weekly. One of my creator's first machines was that,"

She couldn't help but say, "That's not very healthy,"

He laughed lightly, making her giggle.

When she caught her breath, she asked, "Anyway, what else about this…Mr. White?"

His face fell at the mention of his name, "The year was 1889. I doubt he is still living today. He would be over 80 years old,"

"People can live to be over 80 years old," She said stubbornly.

"Why do you care?" He asked, and then his face fell even more than it was and he whispered, "You want me to get hands don't you. You can't stand me without them,"

Before she left him to sulk away, she held his chin with her fingers and said sternly, "Edward you listen to me and you listen to me good. I love you with or without hands. Always have. You know that, too. I want to help you get hands, though. If you would rather me not help, then fine. But don't you ever tell me that in such a way that makes me seem like some ungrateful bitch,"

He looked quite frightened actually as he stuttered, "I'm sorry. I-I just…just thought that—that…well any other person would just—just—"

"You're right," She interrupted softly, "Any other person would just want to help because all they want is you to get hands because they can't stand you without them. Because you're not what they call 'normal.' If you don't want to get hands for whatever reason, then fine. I just thought that you would want to get hands,"

He stared at her through his intense, dark brown eyes for a long moment. Then he whispered ever so softly as if he didn't want someone a few feet away to hear, "I can't tell you how much I want hands so I can touch you. So I can feel your face, so I can take you on a walk and hold your hand, so I can run my hand through your hair—"

She interrupted him by kissing his lips softly. He kissed her back, his soft lips moving tentatively against hers.

He broke the kiss and placed his pale white forehead against hers. Her eyes fluttered and she sighed, taking in the perfect moment. So badly did she want him to hold her, but she could wait. She was determined to get him hands so he could feel what she felt.

"Where does he live?"

"White?"

"Yes," She resisted rolling her eyes.

"London, England,"

"Lovely," She groaned into his chest.

He paused a moment before saying, "Feel like taking a trip to England?"

**Edward: I sense the adventure now.  
>Kim: Would you just stop it? And what up with the long break?<br>Me: Sorry! Had a lot to do.  
>Edward: Was it more important than us?<br>Me: Everything is.  
>Kim: Burn.<br>Edward: As long as you don't keep us hanging like that again.  
>Me: It wasn't THAT much of a cliffie.<br>Kim: hahaha do you even remember were you left off on Chapter two?  
>Me: o.O<strong>

**Really sorry for long delay (And short chapter. Thought it should end here. Next one will be longer), but I promise to update more. Big thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Remember to tell your friends about this fic! I'll give you virtual cookies from Edward's mansion :) :)**


End file.
